


The Thought That Counts

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger want to show something to Sam at his childhood home</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> More ridiculous fluffery

  
“Babe…are you sure about this?” Sam asked unsure as he stared at the scene in front of him. It was almost December and they were visiting Digger’s parents for the weekend and as the weather had gotten colder the other man had for whatever reason gotten more excited, which was really puzzling considering Digger hated cold.

Now though, Sam understood at least a little more. They had barely even gotten inside when Digger was already pulling him back outside, quickly stopping at their car again to grab a bag from the trunk Sam had somehow completely missed before dragging him towards the woods. It was already late and it was almost pitch-dark even with the moonlight and the thin layer of freshly fallen snow as they walked along a rather tiny trail through the thick forest and Sam had to wonder how neither of them managed to trip on anything. Feeling confused would have been an understatement but once Sam saw the small frozen pond he had had a light bulb moment.

“Yes I’ve been dying to bring you here, I used to come here all the time when I was a kid.” Digger said excitedly as he set the bag down on the ground and took out two pairs of skates. “I bought these yesterday I hope they fit.”

“You know, I would have never guessed you like ice skating.” Sam smiled at him softly as he took the extra skates and sat down on the wooden bench that had all the hallmarks of a teenage Digger craft.

“Well it’s just something I did with my friends as a kid, I haven’t done it in years though.” Digger sat next to him and set to eagerly take off his shoes and put on the skates but then he stopped suddenly and looked up at the younger man. “You do know how to skate, don’t you?”

Sam chuckled at the worried look on his face and he leaned to steal a kiss from those lips. “Well it has been a while for me too but yeah, I do know how to skate babe.”

“Oh thank god.” Digger let out a relieved laugh and happily snuggling closer against Sam. “Fuck I totally did not think that maybe you don’t even know how to skate.”

“Hmm well you could have taught me.”

“Oh yeah…True. But anyway! Are the skates okay? I brought a some wool socks if they’re too big, I thought it best to buy them a few sizes bigger than your actual shoe size, just in case.”

“Well weren’t you a thoughtful one.” Sam said teasingly and gave Digger’s slightly reddened nose a quick peck before he took his own shoes off and a little awkwardly tried on one of the skates. “Hmm…I think I’m gonna need the socks babe, these feel a little wobbly.” He said after a moment and he chuckled as he watched the other man sheepishly take out the wool socks from the bag and handed them to him. “What, no feet jokes?” He smirked and chuckled again when Digger just blushed and shook his head.

“Come on just put them on, I want to get on the ice.” He older man mumbled, finishing with his own skates and carefully standing up.

“Are you really sure it’s safe?”

“I’ve come here every winter as a kid and I’ve never even heard of the ice breaking under anyone.”

“Uhuh, and tell me again when was the last time you actually skated here?”

“I told you, when I was a…kid…oh.” Digger’s eyes went wide when he realized what Sam was getting at.

“I don’t know about you but I sure as hell weigh way much more now than I did when I was ten.” Sam said with a pointed look before it melted into a smile when Digger hung his head.

“Y-yeah I see your point…I’m sorry I…I didn’t think…I was just so excited to bring you here…” The man mumbled sadly as he sat heavily back on the bench and Sam wasted no time wrapping an arm around him and pulling him tightly against his side.

“Hey…babe it’s alright, it’s the thought that counts this was a very sweet one.” Sam whispered as he pressed a kiss on Digger’s beanie covered head. “And besides, look at this place. The moon and the snow and the pond and you…it’s beautiful out here.” He added and gently made the smaller man look up at him. “Thank you for sharing this with me Rü.”

The smile Digger gave him was one of his favourites and he couldn’t resist leaning down and capturing those pouty lips in a sweet lingering kiss which the other man was only happy to return. When he felt him shiver a little he pulled him even closer, still not breaking the kiss as he tenderly rubbed his back over the smaller man’s coat.

“Hmm babe are you cold?” He murmured against Digger’s lips and smiled when he nodded a little. “Come on then, let’s go back yeah? We could make some hot chocolate and cuddle up in bed? Hmm or maybe we could have nice hot bath first…with candles and everything.” He suggested but then pulled away with a frown when Digger burst into giggles.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“Ohhh nothing…it’s just…hehe us, we’re both so ridiculous.” Digger kept giggling as he moved to untie his skates and stuff them back in the bag.

“Oh? Is that a bad thing then?” Sam asked grumpily and took his own skates off too and throwing them towards the bag.

“Aww no Sammy, I didn’t mean it like that.” The smaller man chuckled as he saw the pout on his boyfriends lips and he quickly leaned to steal a sloppy kiss from him. “I love it, I love how we’re both so old fashioned and like the same romantic things, even if they’re totally cliché. So yes sweetheart, I would love a hot bath in candle light and then cuddle up in bed with mugs of hot chocolate.” He said sweetly as he lifted a hand to touch Sam’s cheek with his mitten clad hand and he leaned in for another kiss when the younger man smiled back at him.

“You’re the most perfect boyfriend I could ever have Sam.” He whispered when they pulled apart and he helped the taller man stand up.

“Hmm ditto…” Sam whispered back and grinned as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Digger’s slim waist and tightly squished him against his chest. “I love you, let’s come back here tomorrow?” He asked cheerily when he let go to grab the bag before placing one of his arms around the smaller man again as they started heading back to the house.

“Hmm love you too baby, and sure.” Digger purred as he happily snuggled against Sam’s side.


End file.
